


Solidarity

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: As the The Deputy deals the final strike to take down the Seeds, she watches them struggle for life. Seeing them like that, she suddenly feels pity and empathy for these people who she swore would always be her enemies. She couldn’t just leave them to die. It didn’t matter what they did to her, she couldn’t leave them to bleed out as she stole their key and forgot they ever existed.The au where the deputy saves the siblings instead of abandoning them.





	1. John

John stared up at her from where he lay half dead in the mud covered in debris and blood. A long endured game of cat and mouse through Holland Valley followed by an air fight and he wasn’t looking too hot. Almost pitiful. Her lip curled in disgust at the shell of a man who was drawing his final breaths.

Getting closer was a mistake. It made this all too real. She crouched low on the ground, hand twirling around the key that hung on his neck. A key that would save the lives of so many innocents. Not that John would agree with her assessment. Everyone had sins to bear in his eyes. He was an asshole, simple as that. He ruined countless lives. She should let him struggle for air as he tried to get his last words out, walk away and forget about the pain it would cause his brothers and sister.

It didn’t feel right to watch him look so powerless. Something strange pulled at her chest. It made her lean into the tight hold he had on her wrist. Her gaze shifted to one of worry as she looked into his eyes, the way the weaning light shone off them didn’t make him seem so bad, right now he was a struggling man instead of a monster. She clenched her eyes shut and made a noise in the back of her throat akin to that of a wounded animal.

When she looked back at John he was giving her a half smile, appearing softer, almost happy. The same smile he gave at the church in Falls End when she said yes. A second before she tried to blow his head off.

Her muscles were shaking, twitching with adrenaline. He slumped away from her, finally letting her go. His stuttered breathing was barely there. Her indecision only lasted a second before she was pulling him up. John’s conscious body would have been heavy, but now she had to carry his dead weight. She huffed a laugh as she struggled down a steep slope, she supposed that she didn’t have to do this. But something didn’t sit right with her if her last thoughts of John was walking away from him when he was at his lowest. It left a sour taste in the back of her throat and made her stomach curled up into knots. There was nothing right with leaving a man to die when you could’ve done something. She wouldn’t let Hope County rob her of her humanity.

She almost dropped him six times during the walk to her car. He was leaking blood from the numerous cuts on his body. Long lacerations that would need stitches and leave nasty scars. They were all bleeding, driving the man closer towards death.

She shoved him unceremoniously into the passenger seat. It was her personal car that she gladly splurged for tinted windows, including the windshield. No one needed to know she was carting John around. They’d kill her before she had a chance to explain. Not like she could even explain to herself, she didn’t know what the hell she was doing. It was idiotic and the resistance would question what side she was on once this was all done.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Her gloves were torn off, too slick with John’s blood. Her teeth were grinding together each time she looked over at John’s slumped figure. His head was rhythmically bashing against the window and just like that, her concern was back, suddenly focused on the possibility of a concussion. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other grabbed John’s fancy coat and hauled him to lean on her shoulder. She could feel each warm breath that ghosted over her shoulder.

He was still completely unconscious by the time she decided where the fuck she was driving. She had fumbled with retrieving John’s phone from his pocket, having to stop on the side of the road to avoid crashing. There were an excessive amount of cars out, John’s men probably sent out tons of warning messages and now with him silent and hearing his final transmission from the plane, they were flocking to his last known location.

Surprisingly, he didn’t have a password on his phone, she had access to anything she wanted. But she only had eyes for his phone contacts. She started up the car, driving as she listened to the soft ring in her ear. Using her radio wouldn’t have helped, it would have been on open channels, signaling to the whole world that she practically killed John and now had precious cargo.

By the third ring, a small click sounded through the phone. “Johnny, you alright? They run you outta Falls End, or did you actually manage to pull that shit off?” The laugh that came after had her almost burst into tears at the obvious love coming out of his voice. She had to briefly remind herself that John wasn’t dead, she wasn’t delivering that kind of news.

“Jacob.” She made herself sound neutral, hoping he didn’t hear John’s labored breathing. She waited three beats of silence, thinking maybe he hung up and was already sending a search party out to find her. He was smart. John told him what he was planning on doing and now John wasn’t the one with his phone.

“Deputy.” His tone was detached, cold and raw. “What did you do this time? What else did you manage to fuck up and how fast do you think you can run?” She forced herself to focus on the winding road stretching in front of her, rejoicing when she read the sign welcoming her to the Whitetail Mountains.

“John’s not looking too good.” Her voice warbled, the tears she held back were now rising to the surface. Rearing her emotions to a man who would call her weak. “I don’t know what to do Jacob.” She slammed her fist down on the wheel. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do!” She made the car speed up.

“Is my brother alive, Kitten?”

“Yes.”

“And you expect me to believe you?” Her body went rigid and she risked a glance at John. Finally, his eyes were opening, looking glazed over and stunned. There was no way he’d be able to talk, to prove he was fighting for life and needed someone else other than her. An incompetent, emotional mess of a woman.

“Jacob—“

“I’m sending my hunters. God, I don’t care what Joseph said, you’re mine to deal with. I’ll make it painful Deputy. It’s how my brother would have liked it.” The click on the other end was earth-shattering. If had her screeching to a stop in the middle of the road. She made quick work of bringing the window down enough to shove his phone through it, that’s how Jacob’s hunters would pinpoint her location. And though that might save John, she also didn’t want to be captured, especially if John ended up dying. That’d make her situation much worse.

Her route changed from Jacob’s compound to a small cabin that she had. Everyone needed a place to call their own and though it was rarely used because it was so far out of her way, it made the perfect spot for laying low when the rest of Hope County expected you to be in Holland Valley.

By the time they made it to her place, she had dodged an absurd number of chosen. All streaming overhead in fast jets. As well as caravans on the roads that she avoided by taking detours through the woods that dented her car. It had to be worth it. And if John lived through this he was gonna be the one to pay for the repairs.

He was semi-conscience this time around. Walking with him was still hell. His legs got tangled up in her own, making them stumble around in a drunken pattern. She kicked open the door, leaving scuff marks she could complain about later.

She laid the softest blanket she owned on the floor in front of the fireplace and let John lay on it. The fire illuminated his sickly pale skin, which was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were flicking everywhere, looking terrified, like a little boy.

“You’re gonna be fine John.” He didn’t hear her. He was mumbling incoherently under his breath. Too far gone to make sense of reality. But alive.

She laid out a number of supplies in front of her. Probably too many. She never treated something this serious, she was a deputy, not a doctor. Her hands were shaking with adrenaline as she peeled off his coat. It stuck to his body like a second skin. The blood was shiny and sleek, turning everything a brilliant shade of red. She was soon covered in the stuff. John gasped and coughed when she took off his vest, trying to stop her when she cut off his shirt with her knife. He groaned the entire time.

He was covered in so much blood that is was hard to tell where the cuts were. The deputy rushed to get a bucket of water and sponges. The fear of scrubbing his flesh right off made her pour the cold water on him instead. It had him cringe at the change of temperature. His eyes were looking more clear once the blood was off and she could see his wounds.

She had something to numb the area, it probably wasn’t strong enough. The dulled pain of her piercing a needle through his skin made him laugh. “Deputy. This isn’t what I pictured happening when I woke up this morning.” He shifted, wincing when she pushed him down by the shoulders.

“You see, I was always so scared of dying. But did I have a right to be afraid when Joseph said I had a choice? Joseph told me that the amount of love I let into my life would change whether I lived or died. Figured God finally got fed up with me when I jumped out of my plane. I was ready to die. Why Deputy? Are you doing this hoping I’ll give you my key.” He laughed, resulting in him spitting up blood. “Or are you thinking this’ll get you on Eden’s Gate good side?”

He smiled at her through the pain. She swallowed thickly, hand smoothing out the three long gauze wraps she fixed around his torso. She couldn’t do anything if he was bleeding internally. “Deputy.” His voice was falsely happy, making her glare over at him. Cocky now that death wasn’t waving right in front of him and surviving was a possibility.

“Does it really matter? You’ll live John and I made that happen. You’re welcome.”

She got up to clean the mess they made. Thankful that he dropped the subject. While in her room she took a moment to look in the mirror. She leaned forward, seeing the bags under her eyes and the redness on her face from her tears. Her entire body was now saturated with blood. The smell of iron permeated the air, making her gag. She was scrambling to chuck off her clothes, tossing them in the adjoining bathroom so the smell wouldn’t be so strong.

There was a shirt she owned that was baggy enough that John might fit in. He wasn’t that tall and wasn’t bulging with muscles, it’d have to work.

She yanked on her own change of clothes, inhaling at the scent of gunpowder that lingered from last time she was in a firefight. Not exactly pleasant, but a much better substitute for his blood.

The sensation of anger she knew too well arose in her when she saw John standing and scrounging through her fridge. “The least you could do Deputy is offer a man some water. Whatever happened to hospitality?”

“John.”

“I almost died, I’m thirsty, starving. This isn’t how you get in my good graces.”

“John.”

“And still you stand there and don’t help. You wouldn’t make the best partner huh?”

“Jo— wait what?”

He smiled crookedly. “May you help me Miss Wrath?” Her shoulders bunched around her neck at the reminder of her sin. She ran her fingers over the raised skin. A piece of her that was moments away from being torn from her body.

He pushed his weight onto her, body draped across her, as she reached in to grab the water at the back of the fridge. Thanking her when she thrust it into his waiting hands. She toyed with the idea of getting food, but they both seemed moments away from keeling over from exhaustion.

John was quiet all the way to the bedroom. Watching her with a calculated gaze as she helped him put on a shirt that thankfully was loose enough. He helped when she reached for his belt, accepting the fact that any pants she had wouldn’t fit him. He was reduced into a young child as she fussed around him. Making sure his neck wasn’t strained on the pillows and placing the water close enough on the bedside table. She pulled the blankets up to his chin, hiding a smile when he grabbed at it to raise it until only his eyes were showing.

When she hopped in beside him and flicked the lights off he spoke up. “You never answered my question.” She kept quiet. “Why Deputy?” He sounded on the verge of tears. So confused and scared. And she understood.

When was the last time someone outside his family or his blind worshipers actually did something nice to him? He hadn’t been shown mercy or sympathy and her out of all people now gave it to him. And that frightened him based off of what Joseph said.

She shifted closer to him, mindful of his cuts. Her arm looped around his shoulders and she pulled him until his head was on her breasts. She stroked his hair and let her lips brush his temple. “Would you believe me if I said I did it because I care John?”

“Yes.” He whispered the word like a prayer.

“Good. I don’t think lying would help anyone.”


	2. Faith

Faith’s story was a sad one. Doomed from the start. The whole world pitted against her it seemed, and the poor thing thought that everything changed when she met Joseph. He used her, and from the words, she hurled the deputy’s way, Faith knew he used her. It was hard to deny the fact when she screamed, “I was only a child!” But at the time when all she knew was the mental trauma of being cast out, then, of course, she fell for it. You couldn’t blame her, no matter how much you hate the girl.

The thought that during another time, Faith, not so long ago, had friends scattered around Hope County, made her so much harder to kill. She used to be a normal person. She was still practically a child. The deputy was only three years older than her.

Faith longed for attention. To be loved and held. For someone to tell her that she was doing a good job and to give her a place where she belonged. A shame that The Father got to her first. She could’ve done something with her life, been a loyal friend. It made the deputy’s heart swell with the thought of what could’ve been.

When the bliss loosened its hold on her and she saw how Faith’s body got dragged into the water, there was no waiting before she plunged in after her. Pulling her to the shore. Her labored breathing had her coughing. It sounded difficult for her to take a breath in. And letting one out always had her gasping.

There was something wrong internally. The fuck was she supposed to do with that? If her ribs were broken then they’d heal on their own and wouldn’t kill her. But this looked like more than that. She hung her head looking at the unconscious girl, hands skimming on the scratched flesh of her face.

The deputy moved slower, listening intently, afraid of someone happening by. Putting a bullet in the back of her skull as she tried to play good samaritan.

Her knife was pulled out of its sheath to rip open Faith’s dress. She was met with a dark patch of bruises around her ribs. Their best bet was hoping it was internal bleeding, not anything someone would want, but it was the only thing coming to mind and therefore would be the one she would try to treat.

The problem is that they were in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees and flowers. “You’re not all that bad. Joseph was wrong about you. He said you’d destroy us.” She was sputtering on her words. “I was only protecting my family” The deputy wanted to stroke her face, just tell her, ‘Darling, those people aren’t your family.’ She spoke up before the deputy could interject. “You’re special, meant for more than you might be able to process right now.” She fell into the mud below as the deputy stood. For the moment she was still breathing.

Flora and fauna was the only thing that greeted her. She could work with that. She would have to, didn’t have much of a choice. She brushed her hands across plants, mostly tall weeds that wouldn’t do shit. A patch of grass caught on her gloves, making her head turn back. Tiny lilac colored flowers were scattered among the dark leaves. There was a small selection of herbs that could save someone’s life if you’re in the middle of nowhere. One of those plants being wild geranium. An edible plant that stopped internal bleeding. She didn’t care how it worked or even the dosage at this point. Faith was dying and God just graced her with the one thing that she could use to help.

When she sprinted to where she left Faith it looked like she was presenting a bouquet of flowers for a lover. Faith must’ve thought so too, judging by her reaction. She sported a dreamy, sleepy smile and mumbled that they were beautiful.

The deputy tore up the flowers, holding Faith’s head in her lap and instructing her to chew. “This’ll help Faith. Please.” The girl was on autopilot, not questioning how a bunch of flowers could save her life. She parted her lips willingly and ate until she passed out.

The deputy sat with her head still in her lap. Stroking her hair away from her face and praying for a miracle. The only leg up she had on the situation was that her image wasn’t sparkling anymore. The bliss was gone. That didn’t seem to matter since she didn’t even know where she was. She was in the middle of nowhere it seemed.

Faith didn’t look heavy and the deputy was happily proven correct was she picked her up bridal style. She could make the trek to a nearby road. Find a car. The entire walk there had Faith murmuring under her breath. All talk about The Father. Soon she was clutching to the Deputy, whining in the collar of her shirt. “What’s wrong?” She’ll probably regret asking, taking on another person's problems when she was already drowning in requests.

“He’ll be so disappointed Deputy. You don’t understand.” Faith pulled back to stare at her. “Do you remember when you destroyed The Father statue, how you burned The Book of Joseph?” She adjusted her grip on the young woman and nodded. How could she forget? She savored the way everyone cheered her on that day. She was the main topic of resistance news all over Hope County.

“His disappointment isn’t like what you’d expect. Not exactly wrath, he doesn’t have much of that, but what he does when I upset him...it scares me. You don’t know what he’ll do to me.” The Deputy suddenly couldn’t swallow, she let Faith hang off her like a bear. Joseph wouldn’t hurt his family. He loved them. That much was obvious. Then again, if he’s making someone repent or doling out punishment in the name of the project then she could see it. Him bringing down a harsh hand to make them see straight.

Her arms were shaking and she must have had some sort of look on her face for Faith to ask if she’s okay. “I should be the one to ask you that.” That shut her up for the time being. It gave the Deputy a chance to think. She pushed away thoughts of what Joseph does to his family when he isn’t pleased and focused on finding a car. Priorities and all that.

They weren’t left waiting for long. A blue car marked with white paint with the words ‘Sinner’ was left on the side of the road. She placed Faith in the backseat, letting her lie down. She had to ignore the wandering hands seeking attention and reassurances.

Problem after problem was presented to them when she turned the keys and got a coughing response. She tried it four more times before she felt Faith’s touch on her shoulder. “Rest Faith, I’ve got it.”

“The battery’s dead.”

“Yea Faith, yea. I see that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, hissing through her teeth. A bang of thunder made her jump, knee bashing against the wheel. She heard Faith giggle lightly at the sudden show of surprise and the tumble of curse words that fell out of her mouth.

“Here, make room.” The Deputy climbed in the backseat. Foot catching and making her collapse half over the young woman’s lap. She squirmed into a sitting position, a frown falling over her face when she looked over her new companion. She knew that Faith wasn’t going to hurt her. She was the last one of the Seeds she’d expect to slit her throat in her sleep. Besides, if worse came to worse, It was the kind of night she’d be happy to die on.

It was the weather she’d long for. Bright flashes of lightning whiting out the scene before them. The constant pitter-patter of rain was soothing. Made more distinct with the large bangs of thunder that shook the earth. She rolled her neck, eyes slipping shut. Another loud wave of thunder and she felt a body press close towards her.

Faith’s body was turned on her side, holding onto the deputy’s arm and turning a sickly pale color. She didn’t even need to ask. Faith Seed was afraid of thunder. Her jaw had gone slack, mouth hanging open. Eyes wide and darting around. Her fear was toxic, ruining the serenity that the rain brought. The deputy pulled Faith closer. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her exposed skin to keep her warm. The least she could do after ruining her dress by slicing into it.

She cooed lightly as Faith trembled. Burying her head in the deputy’s neck. “Talk about something.” Her head whipped up to lock their eyes, suddenly gripping onto the deputy’s arms, blunt nails digging in. “Take my mind off it, please.” She was more than happy to acquiesce. Seeing her frightened like a small child made her realize how unfair this whole situation was. How she deserved someone in her life who she wasn’t scared of, who didn’t push her away, because the deputy got the feeling John and Jacob didn’t like their adoptive sister very much.

“What do you wanna talk about? We’re not exactly on speaking terms y'know? Haven’t always agreed.”

“Of course.” She hummed lightly. Conversation topics flitting around the girl’s head. She let out a light gasp as if realizing something. “I can put in a good word for you when I talk to Joseph. He needs to know he was wrong about who you are.” Abruptly she perked up, eyes blown wide. “Not like I don’t believe what he preaches. Joseph’s right about the collapse. Someone will come along and in their path, they will reap hell. But you’re not that person. This war could end.” The Deputy reached up to stroke her hair away from her face. “I want this war to end so bad Dep.”

The deputy kept silent. After everything that happened would her friends forgive her if she let it all go? If she found common ground with the Seeds. It was surprisingly easy too.

The deputy reigned in her thoughts. “It could end. It could all be over. You seem scared of him though. You think you’ll be able to tell him that he’s wrong?” The silence she gave was enough of an answer. The deputy cradled Faith, kissing the crown of her head. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Given an out, I’d take it in an instant. I don’t want to hurt anyone that I don’t have to.”


	3. Jacob

Watching Jacob collapse into the dirt should have made her heart swell with pride. Up there with his rifle cocked and all his taunts should have made this moment more rewarding, especially after all he put her through. She heard the gruff cry he let out as the final shot from her gun went off. She questioned why that sound didn’t make her smile. Instead, it sent off something in her mind, a primal side of her that had been extending towards strangers ever since she entered Hope County.

She didn’t know what compelled her to run forward, to waste time climbing that rocky slope to reach him. He didn’t really look like a man on the verge of death. He held himself together. Appearing strong even now. It made her hope that he was okay. But the flecks of blood and the seven gunshot wounds littering his body said otherwise. The deputy sucked in a breath through her teeth, reaching forward to help the soldier.

He wasn’t breathing. She didn’t need to check for a pulse, she couldn’t feel anything when she helped him onto stable ground, their bodies were so close as she pulled him along. She would have felt the rhythm of his heartbeat.

There was a small clearing, thin trees and a rock that he could be propped up on. That was if she could resuscitate him. She let herself fall onto her knees, taking the brunt of the impact with his weight pushing down on her. His body fell onto the earth.

Tears were already welling in her eyes. A damn surprise she ever became a cop considering how emotional she got during times of tragedy.

The heel of her hand went to his chest, landing on top of the other and interlocking. She counted in her head as she pressed down firmly. Her mind was frazzled. How many times was she supposed to push per minute? 50? 100? Or maybe double that. That’s when the tears finally fell. When she realized that there might not be a point to all this.

Every thirty seconds she stopped to breathe air into his mouth. She pinched his nose tight, leaving small crescents in his skin from her nails.

Her eyes were closed, she stopped the flow of tears and cut off the rising sob in her throat. She was counting under her breath when a rough hand came up to grab her wrist and stop her progress.

“You’re gonna break something Kitten.” Why didn’t he sound scared? She thought he was joking when he told her his purpose was to die for Joseph, that he’d do it gladly. She didn’t know many people willing to make that sacrifice. He was so ready for it.

Tears spilled onto his chest as she leaned forward to hear his fluttering heartbeat. “You crying?” She choked back a sob, saving her pride, she felt his heavy hand rub circles along her spine.

She pulled away to look him over, now realizing that she got herself doused in his blood. “You’re bleeding.” It was a dumb thing to say. She was shocked by what she did to him. That she wounded him so badly, her hands were shaking, she never dealt with that many gunshot wounds, never saw so much blood.

Jacob helped her when she tried to lift him off the ground. He was strong as hell, almost pulling her to the hardened rocky terrain. In the end, she was the one stumbling as he gasped out a chuckle. He seemed to already know where she wanted him. She eased him onto the rock, he slumped back slightly, his breathing more labored.

She went straight to the three gunshots on his torso. Weren’t wounds to the stomach more dangerous?

She didn’t bother looking if the gunshots had an exit point. Try to pull out shrapnel and she might nick an artery. Make him bleed out twice as fast. “I should be dead.” His words still surprised her, it always would. It wasn’t normal to not be afraid of dying.

“But you aren’t, you’re still breathing.” He only huffed in response. Like this was some burden she was placing on him.

Looking too close she could see the fleshy redness of exposed organs. Intestines that didn’t look too frayed. His luck never ran out. God would always be on the Seed’s side. A large padding of gauze doused in alcohol was placed over the holes in his stomach. He grunted, hands moving to grip at the edge of the rock.

The gunshot wounds in his arms weren’t bleeding too bad, more good news considering she didn’t have a tourniquet. Though he’d probably offer up his belt. She only wrapped it up and prayed that none of his bones were shattered.

“Great job Kitten. Now what? Where are you gonna run off to in order to save your skin?” Her only response was grabbing at him to lead him into the surrounding forest. Taking him to the wolves den after he directed her to kill Eli wasn’t an option. The forest was safer. The trees would offer shelter and she might find food. “I know what you did for my brother and sister. This weakness of yours will end up killing you.”

She scoffed. “You’re the only person who’d consider kindness as a weakness.”

He shrugged, pulling away so he could hobble along on his own. “One day it might be.” As if to demonstrate his point he grabbed her arm and forced her up against a tree, knife under her neck. “If you left me to die then you wouldn’t be staring down the enemy.” He pulled away, leaving her breathless. “Just think about the consequences next time.”

He surveyed the area, not seeming to hear the two times when she told him to sit. She pushed him down, a harsh grip on his shoulders. He didn’t budge an inch. “Jacob. Relax. This stress will kill you.” Another push and he let his knees buckle. He leaned back against a tree, she felt his stare piercing into her as she walked away.

She gathered anything that’d make a proper shelter. As well as things to start a fire, she had a flint and steel in her bag and dry leaves, it should help keep them warm for the night. When she dropped her makeshift supplies near Jacob he gave her an incredulous look. “Didn’t take you as much of a survivor. Thought you would end up panicking right away.”

She blew out a breath through her nose. She made quick work of the fire, a sense of pride swelling in her chest when she saw Jacob lean forward to enjoy the fruit of her labor. He noticed her gaze and laughed, a smile tilting his lips up. “Calm down. You haven’t done much in terms of making sure we’ll make it tonight.” He shifted, looking ready to stand. “I’m gonna find some food. There’s a river nearby.”

“No!” From how fast his head whipped around he definitely heard the note of worry in her voice. “You almost died for Christ’s sake. Stay. Trust someone else for once.”

“I trust plenty, Kitten. Mostly my men, my brothers, and sister. Not some woman who has been making my life a living hell.”

She rolled her eyes, laying out some sort of shelter. Dry leaves used as bedding sticks cross-hatched on each other to make a teepee hut. It’d be a tight fit, but they weren’t in any position to be picky.

The deputy hoped that Jacob wouldn’t move as she made her way towards the direction of the river. It was calm and bursting full of life. Ranging from small trouts to the largest bass she’s ever seen.

They might have to eat light tonight, she didn’t have her fishing rod, instead, wielding a spear that was lying on the muddy embankment. She’s never speared a fish. Luckily, the water wasn’t deep or rough so she was able to stand in the middle, poised and ready.

The water distorted images below the surface. She couldn’t judge where the fish were and for the first twenty minutes spent cursing the animals who were brave enough to get close to her.

Three times she almost lost her footing. The rocks below were slippery. She kept her balance as best as she could, hypothermia wasn’t something she wanted to deal with if she fell.

When the sun was starting to dip below the horizon is when she made the walk back to Jacob. She carted four fish with her. Three golden trouts and one rock bass. She felt that familiar sense of fulfillment when she heard Jacob’s impressed whistle. “You aren’t even that wet. Nice job.” She sucked in a breath at the praise, reminiscent to the training he forced her through. The deputy had to push those memories away. He was a dying man who needed help, she didn’t need to have any ill thoughts about him right now.

Yet the thoughts remained as she watched him prepare the fish. Something she’s never done. He babbled on about how to properly do it, looking on the verge of upset when she said she admitted that she didn’t know how.

Her eyes lingered on his knife once he set it down. He closed his eyes after he finished eating. She flickered her gaze between his knife and his exposed throat. Like he was taunting her. Bearing such a sensitive part of him to the enemy. “You really aren’t afraid.”

He shrugged, eyes still closed. “I know my purpose. I need to protect my brothers. I’d trade my life for theirs in an instant if it meant they’d be safe.” The Deputy had a brother, she loved him. She didn’t think she’d be able to die for him though. It sounded selfish, but she had a life. A reason to live. Jacob didn’t.

She beat out the fire, leading him to the small hut. Just as she thought, it was tight. Considering how cold it was they could at least use each other as warmth.

His arms wrapped around her midsection, breath hot on her neck. She traced his scars with her eyes, looking at the arm around her ribs. “I think you’d be more inclined to live if you had someone to live for.” His arms tightened around her, a warning. “You’re not unlovable. Or beyond caring for, despite your past. I don’t know what’s making you think dying for Joseph is necessary, but you act like it’s your only option. People would care if you were gone, Jacob. Think about the people you’d be hurting if you were just to disappear.”

He pressed into her further. She swore she felt him tremble. “I’m a tool. I don’t deny my purpose like you.”

“Who told you that? My god, who in your life told you that you’re a tool, a weapon, just meat?”

He stayed silent for too long. “Go to sleep Deputy. Drop it until another time. I’m too close to death for this conversation.”

When he fell asleep she ran her fingers over the burn scars on his arm. She winced, he’d been through so much during his time in the army. She shifted so they were facing each other. It was a shot in the dark, but maybe the people in the military planted those thoughts.

A tool.

Meat.

Weak.

All those words could have been used on him once. Made him into the man he is today, and he became stronger from it so he says it to everyone else. She didn’t dare voice her opinions, right now he was letting her into his personal space. And that would have to be enough.


	4. Joseph

All three of his heralds should be six feet under. Mourned for and distant memories by now. Yet they stood tall and healthy by Joseph’s side, giving heated glances between her and The Father. She saved their lives, spared them, granted them mercy when anyone else would have done otherwise. 

Judging by the smile Joseph was giving her, she could tell that things could’ve been a lot worse for her if she watched his family die instead. He looked grateful, almost happy to see her. Glad that she was finally coming to greet him. Like she had a choice. There wasn’t much she could do. She was at an awkward place, not knowing if she could keep pushing for the resistance. Right now it seemed as if she was in the family’s good graces. So far they haven't made any more attempts at her life. That was probably due to the fact that she hadn’t destroyed anymore of their property. The resistance was at a standstill. 

Joseph was the one to walk forward from where they stood in front of his church, ignoring the Peggie’s surrounding them, only focusing on her. She kept her distance, eyes looking at the covered bliss barrels that could be opened and tossed her way in a moment. “Deputy, this is a pleasant surprise.” He rocked on his heels, like he had too much energy. “I’ve been meaning to speak with you for a long time now.” She flinched, knowing that Joseph had the capability to send his men after her any time he pleased if he actually wanted to chat. 

Her throat constricted. He terrified her, his show of power was much different from his family. A calmness that was ready to burst. She didn’t want to see that anger, and if she did, then she wouldn’t want to be on the receiving side. 

Joseph held his arms open wide, waiting for her to walk towards him. Strangely she felt a sense of calm fill her when she looked behind Joseph. His family gave her wide smiles, appreciative looks. Faith even gave her a subtle thumbs up, beaming. It made her relax, she let herself be cradled by Joseph. His fingers carded through her hair, curling at the nape of her neck. 

“I have an invitation for you. To thank you properly for saving my brothers and sister.” He pulled back, hand on her cheek. “Please, come to our ranch. Let me treat you to dinner.” He smiled wide. She had a sneaking suspicion this might be an offer to persuade her to not steal their ranch like she had done with so many other outposts. 

Glancing behind him one more time, she finally nodded in agreement. One night, only a few hours. It was just dinner. 

——

Her headlights lit up the dirt path on the way to the Seed ranch. She went slower around the bends. Glancing at the greenhouse that held bliss flowers, along with the silo that from what she read was filled with bliss. She marveled at the large ‘Yes’ sign planted in an empty field. A smaller version to the one she blew up. Something she did when she thought John wouldn’t be around to complain for long. His empty threats wouldn’t hold when she killed him. Things changed so drastically, she couldn’t ever turn back after she saved John. 

She slowed when the ranch came into view. A beautiful building that she would have the liberty of seeing up close. She almost regretted not taking this place for the resistance sooner. The 8 bit pizza bar was great, but this would make a sweet hang out spot as well as a huge middle finger towards the Seeds. Then again, they were making amends now. The whole ‘taking their ranch’ plan went away the night she decided to not leave John left for dead. And the things she did in the name of the resistance only dwindled as time went on and the number of siblings she saved increased. 

There were three cars parked and silent. And for fucks sake she could tell which car belonged to who. A large sleek black car that resembled a Range Rover had to belong to John, he was extra and his whole ensemble screamed rich. A truck that was a muted red was what she hoped was Jacob’s. It had splattered mud around the tires and rims. The light red looked worn, like it had m been driven halfway around the country. The third car was either was Faith’s or Joseph’s, though she was leaning towards Faith. It was white, a color of innocence and the project. It was a beetle Volkswagen, on the mirror she could see a flower hanging, surprisingly not a bliss flower. It was purple. Wild geranium. It brought a smile to the deputy’s face. The same flower that saved Faith’s life. 

She parked next in line, beside John’s assumed car. It paled her Jeep in comparison. Not her normal car, she was still trying to wash the blood out of the passenger seat after she towed John around. 

The deputy planned on taking a few deep breaths, control herself before knocking. She didn’t get much of a chance. The door swung open and John walked out with a look of awe in his eyes. Like he was astounded she actually came. He walked down the steps, a smile on his face, he leaned on the side of the house watching the expressions play out over her face. “Deputy.” He gave her a nod, unusually civil. 

When she took a few steps towards him, John reached out, holding her hand. They stood in the dying light, John stroking her skin. He took a deep breath. His smile was kind, slightly nervous. “Shall we?” The whole thing was absurd, she had to hold back a laugh. 

He ushered her inside where the place was lively. Joseph was cooking, hunched over a large amount of food that he wasn’t finished preparing. Shit, she was early. She had hoped she wouldn’t have to waste any time talking, just get right to dinner than leave. She even came ten minutes later than Jacob had suggested. Which he wasted no time pointing out when he saw her. 

The table was perfectly set, bathed in yellow lighting that put her mind at ease. Faith sat with hands folded in her lap, gazing over at Joseph. She scanned the area, landing on the deputy and smiling. Rook waved from where she was leaning on the wall. The whole thing was too domestic. Not at all what she did for dinner, nor how the people would act. On the rare occasion everyone could get together, it was one big clusterfuck of noise and a mixture of food since no one could decide on something coherent. This was a nice change, it felt like home. 

Jacob came to stand beside her, wincing as he shifted his weight. Out of the three, his wounds were the most fresh. Still healing. Her eyes darted to his side, it was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he was okay. He spoke first. “Walking straight into the wolves den. You don’t have the best survival instinct. Surprised you made it this far.” She saved the man’s life and he still had the nerve to make comments like that. She couldn’t decide if he was teasing or not.

John heard their exchange and was quick to slap his brother’s arm. “She’s our guest, Jacob. Remember what we’re trying to do.” That comment made her tense. What were they trying to do? What ulterior motive was going to come up at the dinner table? 

When she was pulled to one of the chairs she forced her hands under the table so they wouldn’t see her nervous energy. She picked at loose strings on her jeans as plates were set up and food was dumped onto them. She listening to the playful banter they threw around that only siblings could muster. It made her frown, many nights she was kept awake at the thought that she should be home with her family. This insomnia mingled with being homesick made her travel too late at night, something all of Hope County knew considering the jobs she performed. 

Joseph sat at the head of the table, no surprise there. John sat to his right, Jacob to his left. Faith and her were on the end. Joseph presented a smile to them all, eyes lingering on her before holding out his hands. Seemingly second nature for the family to say grace. Her slow response made Jacob snap his fingers, brow furrowed at her delay.

The whole thing was awkward. Because of course it was. She showed time and time again which team she was siding with, and it definitely wasn’t Eden’s Gate. The only sound was the scraping of silverware against plates. It set her on edge. Her sleep addled brain wasn’t doing much good, her hands were shaking. A sudden thought came to her. Maybe they drugged her drink. Filled it with bliss or perhaps some poison to just get rid of her. 

“Relax Deputy.” John’s drawl had her snapping to attention. “It’s only dinner. We’re friends now, no reason to be so scared.” She forced a smile and nodded. Immediately training back onto her food. Why did she agree to this? 

Eventually conversation did begin to flow. Small snippets of their day that she really didn’t want to hear about. After all, they were speaking of atonements and baptisms and turning people into either angels or mindless soldiers. All things she had been fighting against since the very beginning. Her hands clenched around the table cloth when she was finished, earlier than everyone but Jacob. “Deputy,” she flinched at Joseph’s words, “What do you plan on doing after tonight? Do you have a family to return home to?” His tone had a hint of worry. 

“No. Not really. My parents live out in Virginia, retired. And my brother, well, he’s got his own family. Wife and kids.” She laughed softly, “Newborn actually, probably can’t get any sleep as it is. He doesn’t need the extra stress of me coming over.” The whole family was staring at her. In all her time here they didn’t know a damn thing about her, not even her name, and her sudden openness was something they were paying close attention to. Even her friends knew very little of her life before Hope County. She was just the deputy who was willing to save them. She didn’t have a name or a story. 

“So you’ll stay?” John’s perky voice sounded falsely happy, giving a triumphant gaze over his family. 

“Don’t have much of a choice.” She lifted water to her lips, her throat had gone dry. In another time she knew that Hudson or Pratt wouldn’t have minded her sleeping over for as long as she liked if things got rough and she needed a place to crash. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she should have negotiated before she came here. Got her friends back and asked to leave in exchange for dinner and never coming back again. She felt herself sweat despite the high blast of the A/C. 

“And what about the resistance, or the Whitetail Militia?” Jacob scoffed like he was annoyed. She wasn’t really the leader of the Militia, couldn’t stop them from doing whatever the hell they wanted in his region. Probably wreaking havoc. And after the death of Eli she was more than happy for them. 

“What about them Jacob?”

“I’m not asking for you to stop them. Don’t expect you to Kitten. But are you still gonna help them?” She flinched. Shrugging, hand coming up to scratch at her head, turning away from prying eyes. 

“Dunno.” Once again she drowned her words in her water. Face heating in embarrassment. She hadn’t given it much thought. Just going day by day. 

Faith frowned, pulling her attention away from Jacob with her softer voice, “So you’re in between. That’s dangerous, not belonging to either group.” The Deputy scowled, she might be unsure, but that didn’t mean her friends wouldn’t have her back. They were close after all the shit they’ve been through. 

Her apprehension must’ve shown clearly because Joseph was quick to step in, change topics. A mediator of sorts. She assumed he did that a lot. That at this point it came naturally. 

Towards the end of the night when she was swaying on her feet from exhaustion and still trying to figure out the nearest place she could drive without crashing from fatigue, Joseph came up behind her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ve seen my brothers and sister concern for you. They were afraid to say it outright, so I will.” He stroked her cheek, watching her lean into the touch. “Stay the night?” Her eyes widened, body going rigid. 

“When’s the last time you’ve slept properly? It’s easy to see you don’t get enough sleep. It’s not healthy. Besides, this might be your last few nights in Hope County,” he raised a hand when she opened her mouth in protest. “I’m aware of what you’ve said child, we will speak further in the morning. But for now, come inside. Sleep.” She kept her mouth shut as he led her back inside. Her head was lowered as she tried to cover a yawn. She lied to herself when she thought that she was only appeasing them in hopes that they will be kinder to her later on. 

The room that she was led to was large, mostly to accommodate the huge bed that was bigger than normal. She realized a second later that it would be perfect to fit all five of them. Even if two of those people were around 6 feet tall. 

She stood awkwardly until Joseph pushed a change of clothes into her hands. A shirt that smelled like Jacob’s earthy scent and sweatpants that had an airplane on the thigh, John’s presumably. The act of kindness and familial affection made her smile. She stripped when the door was shut, yanking at the clothes and glancing at a nearby mirror. She looked like a kid who was playing dress up with how they hung off her body. The gesture was still there though. 

The door swung open, John was whistling, arms swinging at his side, he was beaming when he looked at her. He wore baggy pants and a silky button up that was grey, unusual after all the blue she was used to seeing him in. Jacob trotted in after, immediately going for the bed. He forewent a shirt, leaving on shorts that were tattered and dirty. Looking between the two she wondered how John and Jacob were even related. 

Faith’s outfit was modest, she stood behind the deputy for a short moment looking over both of them in the mirror. Her nightgown was a pastel green. Lace lining the bottom edges. She wasn’t surprised at all to see Joseph come in wearing no shirt, she’s seen way too much of that man at this point. He wore pants that clung to his figure, leaving so little to the imagination. 

John’s impatience was clear as he tugged her to the bed, she was practically thrown on the mattress next to Jacob. The rough action was quickly chastised by Joseph a few seconds later. 

John mumbled something harshly at his older brother and crawled in on the other side of her, flush against her back. Jacob wasn’t completely pressed against her chest, leaving enough room for Faith to wrap her arms around her lower half. She heard the creaking weight as Joseph climbed on, yet couldn’t pinpoint where he lay. Somehow she was able to relax around these people. Calm her breathing and feel safe. It was comforting to know that no one had the nerve to interrupt the Seed’s sleep, that no one would be hunting her tonight because of where she was. 

——-

Waking up in a tangle of limbs wasn’t pleasant. It scared her for a few moments as she tried to recount last night. 

John’s beard tickled the back of her neck. Faith was warming up her front, hair fanning out on the pillow below her. Jacob and Joseph were gone, probably downstairs judging from the noises she could hear. 

It was way too difficult to get out of bed. John clung to her like she was a damn teddy bear, actually whining when she stood up and pushed his hands away. 

Stepping out into the hallway and she almost crashed into Jacob’s solid figure. He was dripping wet, hair darker from the water and mussed. Luckily he had some modesty, not walking around naked and at least having a towel wrapped around his waist. For the first time she got a good look at his chest, last night in the darkness she didn’t focus on it. But now her gaze lingered on the scars. She felt an urge to pepper him in kisses, to take some of the hurt away. The whole family had been through hell. 

“You’re staring.” The Deputy flushed at his comment, shuffling her feet. His hand came up to cradle one of his gunshot wounds. “You leaving so soon? Joe was gonna make breakfast.” She only shrugged, the sudden pressure of those expectations was too much. She’s done a lot for them already for someone claiming to be with the resistance. “Hey, Kitten, no worry. I’m not forcing you.” He patted a hand on her shoulder before sauntering into a different room.

She made the descent down the stairs, peeking around and hoping she’d make a quick escape with no one noticing. No such luck on her part, because just as she pushed open the door Joseph called out for her. It made her cringe, but she turned all the same. 

“You said we’d speak in the morning.” She laughed, shaking her head and stepping out into the morning light. 

“No Joseph, you were the one who said we’d speak. Not me.” She heard him sigh and the sound of his footsteps as he followed her to her car. When she opened the car door, Joseph’s hand shot out in front of her to slam it shut. When she looked up she saw a calming, yet fierce anger. 

“Tell me what you want Deputy. I see something off in your eyes. All last night you had this look. Something is wrong, it’s keeping you up at night. You were tossing and mumbling in bed.” His head was tipped to the side like a puppy. 

“I want to leave Hope County.”

“Done. I’m willing to forgive, to let you leave. No one will stop you. That’s not to say you won’t be missed.” His kind words fizzled out when she remembered what was really important. 

“I want my friends. You don’t get to take that part of me.” Her voice shook as she raised her head higher, shoulders reared back. He was still almost a foot taller than her but she knew there was a fire burning in her eyes. 

A sigh left his lips and he smiled, head tipping forward to rest against hers. “That’s simple. Tonight, come to my compound. I’ll have your friends and you’ll be ready to leave. No more fights. The war is done.” When he pulled back to walk away she recalled her and Faith’s conversation. How Joseph just used the same phrase. The war is over. Her muscles clenched tight as she hopped in her car. She wouldn’t bring anyone, if this was a trap than she didn’t need them to be dragged into this. 

—-

She was too wound up to say goodbye to any of her friends. She didn’t know if any of them would bring up her saving the same people who had been terrorizing Hope County, in fact she’s been dodging their phone calls. Ducking out in prepper stashes until sunset came. That’s when she made her way to Joseph’s compound. 

He was true to his word, she wasn’t sure why she ever doubted him. Her friends stood in front of the family, looking scared and unsure. Each of them needed a hug and a blanket after all they’ve been through. She noticed how their gazes remained untrustful as she parked her car, now void of blood and ready to make the trek back home. Her CD player was loaded and prepared for the long drive, feel good music bound to make them smile. 

She was jumpy, hands shaking. It hit her that she was mostly scared of what Hudson might say about what she did for the Seeds. Pratt was too afriad to question her, he wanted out and didn’t care what it took to leave. Not to mention he was practically brainwashed. And the Sheriff wouldn’t question her motives, he would think that she did what she had to do to survive. She wasn’t sure if he was right. 

When she stepped out of her car and got close enough, Hudson was the first one to walk forward, drawing her tight to her chest and mumbling something along the lines of ‘Thank fuck you’re okay.’ The deputy’s eyes roamed over her bruised face and felt guilt run through her body. Not for the first time she wondered what would have happened if she killed the Seeds and then came to Joseph. Would be as merciful and grant her the passage to leave? At that point, with blood shed would she even want to leave? Fighting had always come so easy, especially when she needed justice served. Those thoughts, the what if’s, they would crowd her mind forever. She tried to push them away, it wasn’t important anymore. She grimaced, things could have been so much worse. She made the right call. 

The Sheriff held tight to her shoulder, clasping her hand and saying how they had to leave, that they weren’t coming back, but she saw the subtle wink he tossed her way when Joseph couldn’t see. The words he spoke were just for show. After all they’ve been through he wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to bring the national guard, something they should have done from day one. It was beyond her why they brought three deputies along when they were the lowest rank. Someone didn’t do their research on the Seed family. No one was prepared for them to be so organized. Either that or it was Nancy’s call and she just fucked them over. 

Pratt carried unimaginable fear. Glancing back at Jacob, who he stood close to unlike everyone else. Almost as if he was waiting for permission to leave, like he couldn’t believe it. Jacob looked slightly peeved. He was losing his play toy, and she felt that pang of guilt again. She squashed it down and approached Pratt. She pulled him into a hug, feeling him tense beneath her. She couldn’t imagine the last time when someone touched him gently and didn’t inflict pain on him.

She ran a finger over the cut on his face and hissed through her teeth. Those would scar, they wouldn’t heal right, neither would the mental wounds Jacob left. She pulled back and pushed him towards the car where her friends had piled in. 

“Deputy.” Joseph came forward, pressing their heads together one last time. He kept his eyes open, firmly on her. “I’m sorry for all that happened, I thought God was right when he told me you were the one in my visions. I was told that you would be the downfall of the project.” He shook his head minutely. “I was blind. So wrong. And for that I apologize. If there’s anything me or my family can do, don’t hesitate to ask. We owe our lives to you after what you’ve done for us.” 

Her throat had gotten tight, she only nodded, breaking their contact and giving one last look to his siblings. She ignored their conflicted faces, she felt it too. A strange urge to say bye, yet at the same time realizing that they are on different sides of a closing war. 

Whitehorse had taken roll as driver, something she was thankful for. She got in the passenger seat, head lolling on the headrest. Her hand reached back to squeeze Hudson’s hand, a reassurance if she could offer any. 

“Listen Rook,” Whitehorse’s voice sounded so foreign to her ears. “We’re gonna bring so many goddamn people to this place. I don’t care who I have to call. We’ll bring the goddamn army, the national guard, fuck, lets get the FBI if we have to, get everyone on this shit. Make it public knowledge.” She didn’t want to disagree with him. As they drove further away she knew that she was leaving behind so many people who would be trapped under the tyrannical rule of the Seeds. This wasn’t over. 

But she nodded anyway, eyes trailing behind her to Pratt, who was mumbling something. Her and him weren’t too different at the end. They both knew that to some extent that Joseph was right. She had seen first hand that God is on his side. It didn’t matter who they brought, the scales would tip in Joseph’s favor. She almost felt sorry for them, they waited for so many years for someone to come along and fulfill his prophecy. And he thought she was it, that finally his vision would come true. Maybe one day the world would be burnt to hell. Not today though. She wouldn’t be the cause of all that. Maybe a year from now when they gathered enough people and had a plan to go back to Hope County, maybe then, some other deputy would be leading the movement and they would be the one to kill the Seeds. They would be the one to destroy the world and start the collapse.

Not her. 

She wasn’t the locust in his garden.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [astraphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416259) by [azowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azowrites/pseuds/azowrites)




End file.
